


please come home (come home to me, i love you dearly)

by caryophyllaceae (xphantomhive)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Comforting, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Post-Sburb, ahhh this is probably really bad, it's a gift!! i'm sorry it sucks though, it's all so cute ugh, rose and jade Care Deeply, rose and john and jade live together, ughhhh i love the beta kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 17:18:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7370611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xphantomhive/pseuds/caryophyllaceae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>EB: i just…<br/>EB: i miss you.<br/>EB: i really, really miss you.<br/>EB: but i am so damn angry,<br/>EB: because you won’t answer me or rose or jade.<br/>EB: where are you dave?<br/>EB: where the fuck could you be?</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	please come home (come home to me, i love you dearly)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hexaS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hexaS/gifts).



> "on a completely separate note; i'm very flattered!! you really don't have to though; save it for someone else :D"
> 
> nah, i don't roll like that. i have enough ideas in my head for everyone to get a gift.
> 
> thank you very much for your support and your nice comments! i don't mind if you ramble at me, really. so many people are worried i'll care if they ramble, but really, i don't care at all! if you ever need to vent or ramble or anything like that, come to me on tumblr - it's okay! anyway, hexaS, thank you for all of your support and sweet comments - you are absolutely amazing, really! you're such a nice person, it seems, too. thank you thank you thaaaaank you!

❝cause i imagine the weight of your ribs

if you lied between my hips in the backseat

i imagine the tears in your eyes

the very first night i'll sleep without you

and when it happens i'll be miles away

and a few months late

didn't know where i was running to

but i won't look back❞

* * *

 

Your nails are bitten down to the core and your lips just won’t stop bleeding, but you’re still worrying, worrying, worrying. After the game’s ending, everyone was transported back to where they’d originally come from; the trolls to Alternia, Dave to Texas, Rose to New York, Jade to her island, and you to Seattle. You’d hoped, maybe, that your dad would still be alive, but you were met by an empty house. That day, you had cried on your living room floor for a whole hour before Rose pestered you, asking if your guardian was dead, too. When you told her yes, she told you that she was buying a plane ticket for her and Jade to Seattle, so none of you would have to be alone.

You had asked her “what about dave?” and her messages had paused. “Well…” she had responded firstly, and it had worried you to no end. Rose wasn’t known for pausing things to make them more dramatic. Rose was always very straightforward with you, in a way that many people were not. “Dave, is. Gone? Perhaps that isn’t the best word. I doubt that he’s gone from this earth, but since the end of the game, neither Jade nor I have been able to get a hold of him. Maybe he’ll answer you? You are best bros, after all.”

You told Rose that you had to go and she told you that she understood. You started messaging Dave the moment you were finished talking to Rose.

EB: dave?

For three days, you get no answer. And then another three days passed. And another three. By that time, Rose and Jade were living with you, completely unpacked in your two spare bedrooms. Neither of them slept in your dad’s room. They wouldn’t. They knew what it meant to you. It takes you three weeks, five days, and four hours to have your first breakdown. It’s at three a.m. and you hope that no one will find you, but much to your chagrin, Rose is a light sleeper and she gets up in the middle of the night for a glass of water. She finds you on the hallway floor, crying your eyes out.

“Holy shit,” is the first thing out of her mouth, and you think, if you weren’t so sad, you would’ve started laughing. Her arms wrap around you and then she’s pulling you up from the floor, cradling you in her arms like you’re a baby instead of an eighteen year old boy who should be perfectly capable of taking care of yourself. “John, I. Just. Holy shit? I cannot even find anything eloquent to say about this situation, my God. Why are you crying? Do you miss your dad? Do you miss...Dave?”

You’re crying to hard to respond. Rose doesn’t get mad at you, but you think she should. You’re just being a baby about everything. It isn’t like Dave is crying about you, wherever he is. He probably doesn’t care. He’s probably somewhere like Hawaii, sitting on the beach and checking out chicks, because he doesn’t care about you. You are nothing. “He doesn’t care,” you sob out after some time, and Rose’s hand that had been rubbing soothing circles on your back stops. “He doesn’t care about me because I don’t matter, Rose, he’s probably somewhere great because he _doesn’t give a shit_.”

Rose’s hands move from your back to your hair. She scratches your scalp lightly with her nails, and you think it’s supposed to be soothing. She hasn’t said anything in awhile, and you think it’s because she’s trying to be your outlet. “I love him,” you cry. You do, oh, do you. You’ve loved Dave Strider since you were thirteen years old, and that’s why you always tried to deny that you were homosexual, you hid behind a no homo wall because you _loved him_ , but you knew that you weren’t good enough because you never are. “God, I love him, I love him, I love him.”

Rose brushes her hand against your jaw. “He loves you, too,” she responds, but you know it’s just a lie to make you feel better because you look absolutely pathetic. You’re such a pathetic baby, that’s why Dave doesn’t care about you. “I swear it. He told me multiple times on the meteor how deep his love ran.”

You sob openly.

“Whas’up?” You hear after a few minutes. You know it’s Jade, and you know that you woke her up. You are such an asshole. Your friends probably hate you. You deserve it. “Oh shit, John? Rosey, what’s wrong with him? Oooooh my God, I can’t believe I slept through this. I am such a fucking dick. Rose, give me him.”

You feel yourself being moved from Rose’s arms to Jade’s. You know they aren’t having much trouble holding you; you’re only five feet tall and you don’t weigh very much. “John, John,” Jade repeats, a mantra. “Is this about Dave? He’s such a fucking asshole, if he ever shows his face around here I’m going to punch him right in it, hard enough that his shades break. He’s a little fucker, I should shoot him in the foot for making you cry like this.”

After that night, you hole yourself up in your room for the next few days. Rose and Jade knock daily and slip food under your door, which you do eat.

EB: dave.

EB: dave, i know you’re there somewhere.

EB: i just…

EB: i miss you.

EB: i really, really miss you.

EB: but i am so damn angry,

EB: because you won’t answer me or rose or jade.

EB: where are you dave?

EB: where the fuck could you be?

EB: my eyes hurt from crying because fucking dammit, i love you,

EB: i love you and you won’t answer me and you just disappeared off the face of the planet.

EB: it feels like the game all over again, do you know that?

EB: because i don’t know if you’re alive or dead or where you are and it hurts like hell, dave.

EB: i know i sound desperate but that’s because i am.

EB: just.

EB: get back to me when you see these messages, i guess.

You’re so pathetic. You’re messaging a boy who is _gone_ , and you just need to accept it and move on. He doesn’t care about you. You’d be tired of yourself quickly, too. You cry into your pillow at night and tell yourself that maybe he’s just lost. Maybe he cares about you but he got lost somewhere, and he can’t find you or anybody. Maybe he lost his phone. Maybe his Bro was alive when he got back and they started doing stuff together. Maybe...maybe...fuck, you don’t know anymore.

After five days, Rose finds the spare key to your bedroom and opens the door. She finds you curled up in a pathetic little ball, sobbing into your hands. She doesn’t turn away from you though, or make fun of you, like you think she should. She lays down next to you and wraps her arms around you, pulling you to her chest. You cry into her shoulder, and she pats your back. Jade patters into your room after three minutes or so, and you feel the end of your bed sink. She starts running her hands over your ankles, gently, nicely, too nice. Too nice for someone like you.

You’re sobbing too loud to hear the sound of your Pesterchum ring, but Rose hears it. She always did have a very keen sense of hearing. “Shit, holy shit John, John, John, Dave messaged you back.”

You’re off of your bed and in your computer chair in less than five minutes.

TG: sorry im a few months late

TG: wanna answer the door for me

Fuck, what?

“He’s…” you start, trailing off. Jade and Rose are both smiling at you warmly, and you jump at them and pull them into a hug. “He’s here! Oh my _God_ , he’s-he’s here!”

You take off running to the front door, and once you get there, you swing it open. To your excitement, Dave _is_ on the other side. You launch yourself into his arms and you would’ve thought he wasn’t ready, but you guess he was, because he wraps his arms around your waist and holds you up. You dig your head into his shoulder and cry, and cry and cry, and you know you’re being a pathetic baby but you don’t _care_ , you don’t, because you missed him so so so much and you need him to know it.

“Sorry,” he mumbles into your hair. “Been tryin’ to find my way here for a few months. Took some stops along the way. Did some pretty cool shit. ‘M sorry, though. So sorry.”

“I love you,” you say, your voice hoarse from crying. You don’t know if he heard it because you said it quietly and it was muffled by his shoulder, but you feel him smile on the top of your head and you know that he heard it.

“Love you too, dude. Hope you didn’t doubt that.”

You did, but you don't now.

Holy _shit_ , do you love Dave Strider.

**Author's Note:**

> my moirail made me a johndave cake. he told me that it looked horrible, i asked him for a picture, and it looked AMAZING? like, it blew my socks off. my moirail is the best. he is like, grade A moirail quality. i love him to death.
> 
> he's also buying me a johndave shirt. goooosh, he is the sweetest, seriously. i get to see him this weekend too, which is just? yes! agh, he is just, such a sweetheart.
> 
> (he won't read this unless i link it to him, but i love you, ethan!)
> 
> thank you for reading! and reading this pointless note, haha.
> 
> bonus: beginning lyrics from "roman holiday" by halsey. i love that song.


End file.
